


The Prettiest Girl in School

by phix27



Series: the prettiest girl in school [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Classroom Sex, Eating out, F/F, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, always a girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phix27/pseuds/phix27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba's the prettiest girl in school, so of course she always gets confessions.  Kyoutani hates it.  </p><p>Aka the "Always a cisgirl" Au that no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prettiest Girl in School

Yahaba is the prettest girl in school.

Oh sure, most people thought it was Oikawa, but Kyoutani thought that if they knew Oikawa’s actual personality, they’d agree that Yahaba was the prettiest. 

After all, Yahaba was always perfectly groomed with not a hair out of place.  Her hair was always silky and smooth and flowed down to her middle back like a waterfall.  When looking at that hair, Kyoutani despaired over her own short and hopelessly curly hair.  And Yahaba always wore her uniform perfectly, while Kyoutani basically just threw it on in the morning, not having folded it the night before.  Actually, she didn’t even know how to fold.

So yeah, you could say they were opposites.  And you could see why Yahaba was the prettiest girl in school.  And not just Kyoutani thought so (not that she would admit that she thought so…).  Yahaba received confessions almost daily from all kinds of boys.  Nerds, jocks, some weird ones that were way too confident for their own good… Yahaba had received confessions from them all.

And most of the time, Kyoutani was there to see it.  And it drove her _insane_.

Each time, Yahaba was too kind as she let them down.  She would take their gift gracefully and thank them and smile.  Each time that smile drove Kyoutani crazy.  And then, of course, she’d refuse to date them and would walk away.

The two of them would lock eyes as she did, and there was no stopping what happened next.

“Fuck!” Yahaba’s pretty mouth said as Kyoutani slammed her against the wall of an abandoned classroom.

They were going to be late to practice, but Kyoutani cared even less than she usually did as she bit at Yahaba’s neck.  The other girl was raking her nails down her back in a way that would normally be painful but just spurred her on.  She pulled back to look at the angry red mark on Yahaba’s neck, pleased with it.  She spun them away from the wall and laid Yahaba over the teacher’s desk.

“Now everyone will know who you belong to,” she growled, pulling back.

The picture of Yahaba laid across that desk would be engraved in her mind for years to come, Kyoutani thought.  Her hair was splayed across the desk in a mess of curls and waves.  It was no longer perfectly groomed, but it still looked ridiculously good.  Her school blouse was half unbuttoned and the sensible white bra could just barely be seen beneath it.  Kyoutani had never seen anything sexier.

“Please,” Yahaba whispered, and she could no longer resist.

Kyoutani practically fell on the other girl, pulling her blouse open more.  She probably ripped a few buttons but neither of them cared.  She pulled the one side of the bra down until a nipple was exposed.  Yahaba took in a deep breath that turned into a moan as Kyoutani took it into her mouth, sucking and biting lightly.  She knew by now that Yahaba didn’t appreciate too much rough treatment, but placing a couple hard bites would get her going even more than before.

While treating the one nub, Kyoutani’s other hand slipped down to pinch and rub the other.  Yahaba was moaning and panting quietly, but she was determined to make the other girl louder.  She removed her hand from Yahaba’s breast and moved it down to rutch up the end of her shirt.  She ghosted her fingers over the smooth skin of Yahaba’s stomach, causing the other’s abs to clench beneath her hand.  She switched to the other nipple while stroking over her stomach until Yahaba was writhing under her.

“Please,” she said again, and Kyoutani knew it was time.

She dropped fully to her knees in front of the other girl and flipped her skirt up, exposing Yahaba’s sensible white cotton panties.  If Yahaba ever wore sexy panties, Kyoutani would probably die of shock.  But even the sight of these panties sent a little thrill through her cause she knew what was coming next. 

She ran a finger down Yahaba’s panties softly, watching as the other girl’s hips rose to meet even the tiniest touch.  A soft gasp came from above and Kyoutani would have missed it if she wasn’t listening for it. 

Reaching up, she pulled Yahaba’s panties down and off until she was all exposed.  Yahaba clenched her thighs together in some semblance of modesty or maybe embarrassment, but Kyoutani had no time for that.  She roughly shoved her thighs apart and settled between them, ready to get to work. 

She would never admit it, but Kyoutani loved this, eating pussy.  Especially Yahaba’s.  She loved sitting between the other girl’s legs and just looking.  Her thighs would twitch and clench around her shoulders, and her folds were shiny and pink.  And she could smell her.  It might sound gross, but the smell of pussy drove Kyoutani insane.

She licked up one of Yahaba’s thighs, which quaked beneath her touch.  Then she moved to the other, placing kisses and small bites on the pale skin.  God, Yahaba was so soft.  But Kyoutani knew she was softest someplace else, so she didn’t hesitate to dive right in.

Placing tiny kisses to the outer labia and felt Yahaba’s thighs tense around her head.  Using her fingers, she spread the other’s lips until there was nothing standing in her way.  She moved in, ready to finally get to work.  Kisses, licks, and small nips were the order of the day.  Above her, Yahaba was moaning slightly, so Kyoutani decided to up the ante.  Stiffening her tongue, she plunged it deep inside the other, using it to fuck Yahaba quickly.  Moans and pants filled the room, unable to be stopped no matter how quiet Yahaba wanted to be. 

This was certainly not the first time Kyoutani had eaten Yahaba out, so she knew when the other’s thighs started to shift and a foot ran up her back that she needed more.  She moved one hand from its spot on Yahaba’s thigh and thrust one finger in alongside her tongue.  Yahaba thrust up but Kyoutani just rode it out, gently curling her finger inside the other girl and stroking her walls. 

One of Yahaba’s hands came down and tangled in Kyoutani’s hair, holding her closer.  But that wasn’t in the plan.  Kyoutani pulled away slowly, because no matter what, she did like the feel of Yahaba’s hand in her hair.  In compensation, she added another finger alongside the first, thrusting in and out with increasing speed.  Above her, Yahaba was making the kind of noises that said she was close.  Kyoutani knew exactly how to make that happen. 

Leaning forward, she licked a large stripe over Yahaba’s pussy, ending with a sharp suck on her clit.  Yahaba screamed behind her hand which she had at some point put over her mouth.  That was probably for the best, considering they were still in school. 

With some more attention on her clit, and the addition of one more finger, Yahaba came with another scream behind her hand.  Her thighs quaked and squeezed around Kyoutani’s head, holding her in place along with the hand that tightened and pulled into her hair. 

Kyoutani stroked the thighs around her until she gently placed them down on the floor beside her.  She ran her hands up and down softly, feeling them shake a bit under her touch.  But this was the best way to calm Yahaba down after an orgasm like that.  She slowly stood up, wincing at how sore her knees were from kneeling on that hard floor. 

Below her, Yahaba chuckled a bit and held out her arms.  She thought about resisting, but ultimately Kyoutani leaned down (almost fell down, actually) into her arms.  They kissed softly, even though Kyoutani must have tasted disgusting.  But Yahaba never complained (how could she, really). 

“Mmm,” Yahaba said as she pulled away, smiling and pushing a piece of Kyoutani’s hair behind her ear.  She looked so ruffled but so beautiful, Kyoutani thought, and a blush colored her cheeks.

“You know the best part of those confessions?” she said, and Kyoutani pulled away to glare down at her. 

“What?” she growled, hands bracketing Yahaba’s face.  A piece of hair was curled around one of her fingers.

Yahaba just grinned, despite her threatening tone.  “This.”

Kyoutani’s gaze softened and she leaned down to kiss her again, feeling her smile against her lips and secure in the knowledge that hers was the only confession Yahaba would ever accept.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, I really appreciate it because this fic is no only for a rare pair but it's also F/F which is not as popular. But yeah, thank you for reading! Kudos are appreciated and comments are loved! (and concrit is always appreciated <3)


End file.
